Leave the Light On
by Strong Style Publications
Summary: Twenty year old Sabin Myers is the Leader of Lumiose City and its Gym. With a storied past, he hoped to reach a soul crushing status quo. Life had other plans. Two teenagers wind up in his apartment, on the run from a band of national terrorists. Enter a world filled with adventure, love, and Pokemon! OCxSerenaxFlannery. Rated M for sexual content, mention of rape, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I catch any flack for this, I've hit a bit of a block in Flight Risk. I will be continuing it, but the chapter I'm working on needs fixing and needs to be finished. I'll get there eventually, but my muse was working overtime on me and I ended up with this. Let me introduce you to 'Leave the Light On.' **

**For the record, Clemont and Bonnie won't be in this story. Taking his place as Gym Leader is Sabin Myers, an OC created specifically for this story. I have my reasons for replacing him, even if they aren't apparent.**

**Like Flight Risk, this story will be told from 1****st**** person perspective, since I really don't enjoy writing outside of that.**

**I don't own Pokémon or anything I reference in this story. Only things I own are my original creations.**

* * *

As the alarm buzzed, my hand shot out and slammed down on it, effectively breaking it. "Damn it, that's the third one this week," I grumbled as I sat up. My legs dangled over the side of the bed and I rubbed the dried sleep out of my eyes. I yawned as my feet hit the carpet. I pulled some clothes out of the closest drawer and placed them on the king-sized bed before trudging across and out of the room. When I stepped onto the wooden floor just outside of my bedroom, I could hear a jingle and I knew Atma and Ultima had woken up. "Mornin' girls," I yawned. I could hear both a dull bark and roar emanating from my bedroom in response.

My feet touched the cold tile and I faced myself in the bathroom mirror. I turned the handles that hung over the overly large sink to the left as the water poured out from the facet. Bending over, I splashed my face with the cool water, and let it pour over my hair for a bit. Turning the faucet off, I rung out my hair and tied the shoulder-blade length locks up in a tight bun. I stared at my now awake visage in the mirror. "I'll never know how I ended up with blue hair, but I'll be damned if it isn't cool." I shrugged and walked back into my room to see Ultima, my Arcanine stretching on the part of my floor that was illuminated by cracks in the sun. I knelt down and gave her belly a couple rubs and a kiss on the forehead before making my way back to the bed. Atma, my Luxray lifted her head from the ball she was curled in on my bed. I gave her a few rubs and also kissed her forehead before starting to get undressed.

I slipped out of my sleep shorts and flung them into the open clothes hamper in the corner. When they landed, the hamper rocked back and forth a bit and the lid closed. I slipped on a pair of white footed leggings followed by my black and blue Capri shorts – Arceus knows where I could find a decent pair of normal length shorts around here. I slipped my belt through the loops and attached my two Poke Balls to the left side. I grabbed the simple white shirt and looked at it. It held a 'red fire meets blue lightning' design on it. I pulled it over my head. Walking over to my nightstand, I grabbed my black choker necklace and stretched it over my head, letting it contract over its place on my neck. Finally, I stepped into my simple black and white sneakers and opened the shades, motioning to my girls to follow me as we walked into the kitchen of my, admittedly, spacious apartment.

* * *

I put Atma and Ultima's plates in their usual spot by the standing counter in the living room where I stood and ate. Looking out the window to the view I had of Lumiose City, I took a healthy bite out of my homemade biscuit sandwich and chewed it down to bits while my two companions were doing the same. After the three of us finished, I put the plates into the dishwasher and washed my hands before looking at the clock and realizing that I needed to get to work. I yanked the two Poke Balls from my belt. "Alright girls, in you go," I called to them. They both lowered down and growled at me. "Now now, you two. I don't need you two getting sick in the elevator," I started, and they lowered their heads in defeat. I tapped the center buttons of the Balls and Atma and Ultima warped into them. "And I don't wanna have to clean it either." I finished.

I pressed the button calling for the elevator, and rode it down from the third floor to the second, and walked out onto the gym floor and sat upon my throne. I tapped the buttons on Atma and Ultima's Poke Balls and they both glared at me upon release. Suddenly, there was a buzz that echoed around the arena, and I looked at the screen in my armrest. Smirking at who it was, I buzzed them in. I leaned forward and placed my elbows on my thighs, linking my fingers and looking expectantly at the left elevator door.

When it opened, a tall man walked through, his step full of grace and class. His eyes bore crow's feet, a sure sign of staying up too late too often. He strolled up to me with two teenagers trailing him: A boy, who walked with confidence and swagger in his step, and a girl who looked fairly intimidated. I stood up and flared my hands out to my two Pokémon. They licked my palm in acceptance of what I was secretly telling them and they sat still as I walked down the stairs from where I sat on high. I strode right up to the man and looked at him for a moment before grinning. "Professor Sycamore, you loon, what're you doing here?" I asked him.

He chuckled back at me and the two teenagers looked at each other in apparent confusion. "Monsieur Myers, it's good to see you, my friend. I need to visit more, I see. How're your two children doing?" I gave a quick clench of my fists and Atma and Ultima leapt from their perches to my side. Professor Sycamore knelt down and gave the two of them a good petting and they each licked a cheek.

"Children?" The girl asked out loud. She promptly blushed when I looked at her with a smile. "Eep!" She was definitely cute – Honey blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with a pink and black bolero dress covering her. She wore a pair of pink socks that went over her knees and a pair of black sneakers, carrying what looked to be a black cargo purse. The boy on the other hand was a bit more rugged - He had medium length black hair, and wore a dark green hoodie with a matching pair of camo pants and brown boots, carrying a black canvas messenger bag. After I had done my quick assessment, I realized I needed to answer the girl.

"Not really, more like companions or partners. Best friends, I guess you could say. My girls mean everything to me, since, outside of this tower, they're all I've got. No family or such," I flippantly remarked. The girl looked a bit downcast at that, and the boy didn't seem to care. "The Luxray is Atma and the Arcanine is Ultima." I walked over to the two of them. "I'm Sabin Myers, a colleague of the Professor. Twenty years old, and before you ask, yes, I am indeed the Gym Leader of Lumiose City. I'm also the only man outside of the members of the Elite Four to have beaten the Pokémon League Champion. That about covers it, right Professor?" The two teenagers had shocked looks on their faces.

"You forgot that you've never lost a battle, and you've travelled to multiple regions, beat every region's set of Elite Four and seen every Pokémon known to man." The Professor noted as he was performing a small exam on Atma and Ultima.

"Really, Augustine? Really. I'm a twenty-year old orphan with two Pokémon partners. What else was I supposed to do with my life?" I sweatdropped and returned my gaze to the two teenagers. I held out my hand for them to shake. "And you two are?" The boy shook my hand with a tight grip and when I went to let go, he pulled me back in. I bent down to go nose to nose with him. "Who do you think you are, punk?"

"My name's Calem. And I'm gonna beat you for my second badge right here and right now." He had a brazen look across his face and a wild grin. Professor Sycamore and the girl who had yet to introduce herself looked on.

"Now Calem, we talked about this…" I looked at the Professor, who had just warned Calem.

"Professor Sycamore, I apologize in advance." I looked back at the now-named Calem and with a short rear back, I slammed my forehead into his. The clack of bone meeting bone echoed throughout the arena and he finally let go of my hand as he reeled and went to a knee. "You would do well to listen to your superiors, Calem. Next time you pull a stunt like that, I'm picking you up by your waistband and hauling you into that elevator and you'll never get a shot at a badge."

Calem sat down holding his nose. "I got you… sorry."

I walked over to the Professor and the girl who I had not yet been introduced to, and stood in front of her. "I haven't been introduced to you yet, I'm afraid." I held my hand out to her and she took it with both hands.

"I'm Serena. It's very nice to meet you, Sabin." She stuttered out, and released my hand.

"I take it you're laying claim to a badge as well?" I asked her. Serena now sported a deep blush on her face.

"You got me." She answered.

"Let me ask you both this: How old are you, and how many badges do you each have?"

They both looked at me. "I'm eighteen, and I have just one badge – the Bug Badge from Viola in Santalune City." Serena answered.

"Sixteen, and just the Bug Badge as well." Calem answered.

"Viola is going too easy on her opponents nowadays." I sighed. "That being said, you two aren't allowed to challenge for the badge, no matter how bored I am. The rules state that this is the fifth Gym in the rotation and you must have four badges in order to challenge me. Get three more badges and then come see me. But just remember, I've never lost a battle. So you better get your shit together when you come see me." I started walking back to my throne when Professor Sycamore stopped me.

"Monsieur Myers, I'm afraid that I'm not just here to visit, as pleasant company as you are." I looked over at him and sat down on my throne. "You see, young Calem has got himself in a bit of trouble with a group of troublemakers by the name of Team Flare," I cut him off there.

"Professor Sycamore, you and I both know that there is nothing more I can do. I've been keeping this city as safe as I possibly can while maintaining my role as Gym Leader. They keep multiplying." I spoke, exasperated.

"Well, if you'd have us, we'd love to help!" Serena chimed in.

"When I get my hands on the man that thought it'd be a good idea to try and steal my partners, they'll be sorry!" Calem shouted. Ultima barked at him.

"Calem, that attitude of yours is why you're here in the first place." Sycamore reasoned. "Monsieur Myers, I'd like to ask you to house these two for about a week."

"You've gotta be kidding me, Augustine." My eyes bugged out and Sycamore just shook his head.

I tossed Sycamore a big sign and he caught it with ease. "Put that up in front of the tower outside." I walked over to the right elevator and ushered the two teens in. "Wait for me on the top floor. I'll be up in a minute or two." They nodded at me and the doors closed. The whirring of the elevator along with the sound of my footsteps, and the padding of Atma and Ultima's paws across the acrylic floor were the only things you could hear until I reached the center. I clicked a button on the remote I brought with me and a microphone rose up out of the center of the Poke Ball symbol that split the field in two. The eyeball cameras in the ceiling rotated to focus on me and I looked at the screen that unfurled from the ceiling.

All over the city, the various screens that were displaying advertisements and television programs were replaced with video of me in front of the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Lumiose City, I have a very important message for you. There are men and women walking around in orange uniforms, and their hair is the same color. These men and women are members of an organization known as 'Team Flare,' and are considered dangerous. If you spot anyone suspicious, please call the authorities. They will then be dispatched to your location. Team Flare, I'm well aware you can see this, that's my intention. I will find your source, and I will rip out your roots. Innocents don't need to be involved in your apparently personal vendetta with me. Gym Leader Myers, out." I pressed the button on the remote again and placed it back on my throne.

"Come on, girls, back in your Balls for a minute." With a couple growls of disapproval, I eventually made it back to the third floor, where I found my new charges impatiently waiting for me. I tapped the buttons again and my two companions immediately padded their way into my room. Ultima gave a quick bark and closed the door. She knew I wanted my privacy with these two, and I had promised the two of them food in return.

"Alright you two, why exactly do I have two kids in my apartment on the run from a group of nationwide terrorists?" I sat down on the couch in the same pose as when they walked in. Calem sat down on the sectional opposite me, facing me. Serena stood there, looking awkward. "Serena, you can have a seat. I don't bite, I promise," I assured her and she sat down next to me. "So, get to talkin' you two. Because you're gonna be stuck in this here apartment until either Professor Sycamore says otherwise or I've taken Team Flare out of the equation." I leaned back a bit waiting for someone to start talking. Neither one did. "Alright, if I have to get Professor Sycamore on the Holo Caster you both are going to be in trouble, and I doubt you want that."

"Please don't say anything, Mr. Myers! I'll tell you what happened." Serena broke the silence and was near tears. I motioned for her to go on. "We arrived in Lumiose City and were told to meet with Professor Sycamore at his lab. After that, we ended up at Café Soleil where that famous actress Diantha was speaking with someone named Lysandre. He was saying some weird stuff about making Diantha beautiful forever and never aging. It wasn't any of my business, and I didn't want to bother either of them, so I just ordered a cup of tea. Calem got really upset at being ignored and talked down to by the two of them and left the café. He ended up running into some Team Flare grunts and got attacked. Luckily, Professor Sycamore was in the area and got them off his back. But since we're siblings, we're travelling together. I guess it's my fault he got caught." Serena looked down and sniffled.

"Thank you very much Serena, I appreciate it. The bathroom is just down the hall and the first door on your right if you'd like to clean up or take a shower or anything. I'd like to speak to your brother for a moment, if I may." She nodded at me and walked down the hall. Before she entered the bathroom, she looked at Calem who was staring back at me with defiance in his eyes.

"Yeah, so what about it, Sabin? I could've taken them, my Pokémon are second to none!" He snapped at me. I maintained my hunched posture and looked straight into his eyes.

"Calem, have you ever heard of me before?" I asked. Simple question.

"No." His genius reply.

"Well now, that won't do. You already know my name. You already know that I run the Lumiose City Gym. But what you probably didn't know is that I run this whole goddamn city. When I made an announcement earlier, I'm sure you noticed. Every screen in the city, both personal and industrial was tuned to my announcement because I care for these people and these people care for me. Even though my television was off, you still saw the announcement on it right? And then it turned back off?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what about it?" Another flippant remark.

"Well, since I run this whole goddamn city, and you're staying with me, you're going to end everything you say to me with 'sir,' got it?" My eyes were boring holes into his head when I finished.

"I got it."

"Wrong answer. And you better not make me repeat myself after this. Do you get it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." I leaned back and stared out the window. "Your actions not only show a lack of discipline, but they show a lack of compassion and understanding for others. Your Pokémon may be your friends, but you also understand that they are living, breathing creatures that are born wild and free, correct?" I'd hoped he'd understand where I was going with this.

"I understand, sir."

"So then you also know that Pokémon are, in the same vein, tools that can be used to accomplish a job. Atma and Ultima know what they are capable of, and though I treat them as daughters, they also understand that sometimes work needs to get done, and they help me to accomplish that work. Pokémon aren't that different from human beings, you know. Calem, you little blowhard, by the time this week is over, I'm hoping to have taught you discipline and compassion. If I cannot completely teach you, then I will have at least gotten you started."

"Thank you, sir." He replied. I could almost see tears in his eyes.

"I trust that you care for your Pokémon very much, so how would they like it if you got hurt, or if you ended up in jail because you weren't thinking about your actions before you made them? I'll let you stew on that for a little bit. I need to speak with your sister." I got up and started to walk down the hall when Calem grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, please!" My eyebrow raised and I spun to take a look at him. "Sir, please, just… don't yell at my sister, sir! She didn't do anything wrong," He pleaded.

"Trust me, Calem. Your sister should be the least of your worries right now." I spun on my heel and walked toward the bathroom. I knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," was the reply.

"Serena, when you're finished, I'd like to speak to you in my room. You'll know which door it is." I walked into my room and was greeted with two big animals glomping me to the floor. "I just can't catch a break today, can I?"

* * *

There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called. Serena walked in. "You can have a seat on my bed. Oof!" At that moment, Atma had decided she wanted to sit on my lap where I was seated on my floor. "You big lug…" I muttered. Serena giggled. I shook my head. "Alright Serena, you want to explain why you left your brother for the lions out there? I can understand he's annoying, but as the older sibling, it is your responsibility to keep that blowhard out of trouble, is it not?" I asked as I continued to rub Atma just below her chin, a rumbling purr coming from her. Ultima was currently cuddled up to Serena's leg.

"Well," she stuttered. "I'm sure you can tell that I don't have the best confidence in the world. I'm constantly anxious, and I kind of suffer from depression, I'm not sure why… Anyway, Calem is just too much to handle sometimes. It's like he doesn't have an off switch." She looked at me. "I'd like to be more confident and stuff, but having to constantly watch over my brother isn't doing me any favors…"

I grunted in response. "Well, I'll see what I can do to help you out. But you're going to have to trust me in order for it to work." She nodded and walked over to me.

"Thank you for the help, Mr. Myers. I really appreciate it." She gave me, and by proxy, Atma, a hug.

"You're welcome. Your brother is out on the couch watching TV. I'll be out in a few minutes to make some lunch." She walked out and closed the door. Standing up, I walked over to the nightstand and grabbed an earpiece. Popping it into my left ear, I turned the small device on.

"Strange children, aren't they, Sabin?" A sultry voice rang out from the earpiece and I looked over to my partners. Ultima was staring at me while Atma was grooming herself.

"You got me there, Ultima," I spoke.

"The girl was radiant the entire time she was here. Incredibly nervous." She spoke again.

"Well you would know, you were curled up against her the entire time." I scoffed.

"Enough about those children." Atma barked. "When are you going to find a mate, Sy?" I immediately flushed red.

"Damn it Atma, I told you I was done after I found _her_ in another man's bed. I don't need anyone else, I've got you two. Now drop it." I turned off the earpiece and tossed it on the bed, walking out of the room in a huff.

"If only the two of us were human… we'd be there for him in every way imaginable," Atma sighed.

"You're damn right we would be. Sabin deserves so much better than what he's got." Ultima agreed, and the two slipped out of the door and into the living room, where they sat on either side of Serena.

* * *

I slid two plates of Pokémon food down the rails to Atma and Ultima and placed two more plates of rudimentary food in front of my temporary charges. "Sorry it isn't anything better, I have to go food shopping. Didn't realize I was going to ever have to cook human food for more than myself." Grabbing my keys off the post in the kitchen, I clipped them onto a belt loop and slid my wallet into my back right pocket. "I'm going out for a bit to grab groceries. I have the only way in and the only way out with me, so you two kids aren't going anywhere. Atma and Ultima are going to keep an eye on you, and I will find out if you two did anything uncouth." I gave them the 'my eyes are on you' gesture just before the elevator door closed and carried me down to the gym floor where I stepped into the second elevator to take me to the ground. Some might see that as a useless measure, but having only one way up to my suite was perfect. Not to mention the elevator never needed to be fixed.

* * *

I was literally ten steps from the grocery store when a flash of orange passed my peripherals. I spun in its direction and saw a man with a mane of orange hair wearing a faux fur jacket. He turned to look at me and I saw a look of disgust cross over his face for a second before it turned into something pleasant. "Oh, afternoon, Monsieur Myers! It's a pleasure to see you today," He walked up to me and attempted to shake my hand. My right hand immediately went to my back pocket.

"Can it, Lysandre. I have it on very good authority that you've been involved with some fishy shit lately." I growled at him.

He got in my face. "Such unbecoming language from this city's illustrious leader." He scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Monsieur Myers. I was just going to invite you over to my café for a drink!"

"Like I said, can it. I'm not into coffee. I've got my eye on you, Lysandre." I snapped and walked off; making sure that my wallet was still in my back pocket. I walked into the grocery store and started grabbing what I needed.

Meanwhile, two Team Flare grunts ran up to Lysandre. "It's no good, Boss. We can't get into the tower, it's got a fingerprint lock, and unless he purposely leaves it unlocked, no one but him can get it in without being buzzed in," The female reported.

"Well that's certainly troublesome, isn't it? Good job you two." They ran off to where they came from. "Sabin," Lysandre snarled. "You better watch your head. Or else you'll find it sitting on a shelf, completely separated from your shoulders…" He walked off in a huff.


	2. Chapter 2

I used my foot to balance a couple bags while I turned the doorknob. Placing the bags on the floor, I shut the door and locked it. Picking the bags up again, I stepped into the kitchen and started pulling out the things I had bought and separating them, placing them in their respective places in my kitchen. Doing that took only a couple of minutes, but at least I wasn't focused on that damn Team Flare. I leaned forward on the countertop and tried to shake the anger away when I felt a poke on my shoulder. I jumped so high my head nearly cracked the ceiling. "_Damn it!"_ I roared and nursed the bruise that would surely be forming on my behind. Turning around, I saw a quivering Serena with her hand covering her mouth.

"Eep! I'm sorry, Mr. Myers, I didn't mean to scare you, honest!" She squeaked out. In all honesty, she was pretty adorable. "I just wanted to see if you needed any help putting away the groceries. I was just using the restroom, and I didn't see you come in…" Serena was beginning to ramble.

I just sighed and waved her off. "Nah, you're fine, Serena. Just a little on edge from a meeting I had with someone before I got to the grocery store." I sighed. "Which reminds me. If either of you see Lysandre, tall dude, mane of orange hair, in a black suit with a fake fur trim, doing anything you deem suspicious, you better let me know. Here, give me your Holo Caster," She held it out and I inputted my information. "I'm going to have your brother do the same thing. Let me get your info." She blushed, but took my Caster and put herself in the contacts. I noticed that next to her name was a little heart emoticon. I shrugged my shoulders and put the device in my pocket. "Alright, we're having grilled steak for dinner. Go chill out and watch some TV or something for a half hour. I'll call you when it's ready." I turned to my countertop that held the supplies as she walked back out into the living room.

Grabbing some spices from the cupboard, I unwrapped the steaks and placed them on the cutting board. Diligently, I began preparing the steaks; trimming the fat and then covering them in spices before wrapping them in cellophane and depositing them in a quick-cooler for 15 minutes. Seeing as I had some time to burn, I unwrapped a basket filled with Poke Puffs, and gave a short, shrill whistle. Atma and Ultima came bounding through the archway into the kitchen. They sat down and I tossed a Puff to each one. They each gobbled it down and tried getting me to give them another one. When they pulled out the puppy dog eyes, I was forced to relent. "Alright, now get outta here you two. You're gonna get fat and it ain't my problem!"

I pulled the steak out of the quick-cooler, chopped it up and threw it on the griddle I had prepared.

* * *

I slid the plates of grilled steak down the rails for Atma and Ultima and placed two plates at the table where Serena and Calem were seated. Sitting down, I picked up my knife and fork and was about to eat when my pocket vibrated and loud rock music reverberated through the dining room. Pulling out my Holo Caster, I answered it.

"Monsieur Myers, there's been an incident down at the Stone Emporium! They have a hostage! She's been calling for you to help her. We need you here as soon as possible. We've got them barricaded in, but it won't be for long." Sycamore was frantic, and quickly losing his cool.

"Augustine, I need you to stay calm. I'll be right there!" I shut down the Holo Caster and stuffed it in my pocket. I sighed and picked up my plate of food and stepped back into the kitchen. I wrapped it in cellophane and placed it inside of the fridge before walking to my room. Atma and Ultima continued to eat.

"Man, I can't even fuckin' eat today!" I grumbled as I taped my hands and wrists up. Once I was satisfied, I closed the door to my room and strode into the dining room to see Atma and Ultima sitting at attention. Calem stood up and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm going with you." He spoke, brash in tone.

"The hell you are! You're staying here! I can't keep my eye on a kid as well as the hostage. Atma and Ultima, you two are in charge of making sure these two don't leave. If you have to light him up a tiny bit, don't be afraid to." They nodded at me. "I don't have any more time. I most likely won't be home until late, so I expect you two to find sleeping arrangements. Serena, if you wish to take my room you can. Calem, you can find something else." He grunted at me and I was out the door and into the elevator with a flash.

* * *

I tossed a couple bills in the driver's side window of the taxi that took me to the police barricade. "Thanks!" I shouted and hopped over the barricade. I walked over to Sycamore. "Where are they?" I asked. He had me debriefed on the whole situation by a member of the police squad that had locked the street down.

"Officer Jenny at your service. We got a guy with a knife to a new resident's throat. Red hair, four long ponytails, belly shirt, tight jeans." My jaw clenched. "She was looking to buy something when a man in a bright orange suit grabbed her and put a knife to her throat. We've been trying to calm him down, but he's not giving us anything to work with. It's like he's a machine!" She flailed her arms around a bit.

"Alright Officer Jenny, excellent description." She blushed at my praise while my focus shifted to the store. "Get me that bullhorn." We walked over to where someone else had been speaking into the bullhorn to no avail. I grabbed it. "Alright pal, you got 25 seconds to let go of the girl or that knife is going to be stuck somewhere unpleasant!" I started counting down.

"You're in no place to be making demands!" He shouted back.

"_Sabin, help me!"_ She shouted.

I looked into the girl's eyes, and she looked back. "Flannery. I know I taught you better than this." She swallowed deeply and nodded slightly before beginning to struggle. That was my cue to run in and disarm the man, which I did by knocking him out with one right cross to the jaw. I signaled to the officers who cuffed him and put him in the car. "I'll be down at the station in a few. There's something else I have to deal with first." I looked over at Flannery who suddenly looked ashamed. I growled and lifted one of the shelves that had toppled over during the commotion back into place.

"Sabin… You look… good," Flannery said awkwardly.

I didn't answer her. I looked her over and put my fingers on her chin lightly. She blushed. "Lift," I said softly. She lifted her chin, and I was happy to see that there wasn't a scratch on her – no matter my current feelings for her, I didn't like to see anyone hurt that didn't deserve it. "You're fine," I said bluntly. She exhaled in relief. We stood there for a moment or two before I decided that I didn't want anything to do with the situation and started to walk away, intent on getting to the station and getting home to eat my cold steak.

"Wait!" I was stopped by Flannery's warm hand grabbing my upper arm. I craned my neck to look at her, and she looked back at me, sheepishly. "Please, Sabin… just wait a moment." She stepped over to me and we walked out together. The entire time, I was just shaking my head. "Why are you so intent on ignoring me, Sy?"

"Don't… don't call me that." I growled. "You lost the right to call me that when you slept with another man." My fists clenched and I sighed, relaxing. "Flannery, I don't know what you're doing in Kalos, or _my city_, but you should leave," I warned her and started to walk away.

"And what if I told you I had moved here," She started. "To be closer to you? What if I told you that the night you found me in another man's bed, I had been," she swallowed hard. "I was raped that night, Sy…" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face her.

"Rape isn't a joke, Flannery. I'm not exactly inclined to believe you, and unless you can properly prove to me that that's what happened, I really don't want to hear that sort of thing." I shook my head and looked at the street, denial coursing through the very fiber of my being. "You cheated on me, you moved on from me… _And I'm still trying to move on from you_." I muttered the last part under my breath and walked away from the situation as Flannery fell to her knees, tears staining the sidewalk beneath her.

"I don't get it," she sobbed. "Why doesn't he believe me? I really didn't cheat on you, Sy… I came looking for you to get away from him!" Her cries flooded the night skies.

* * *

Jenny led me to the small room and let me in. She locked the door as we stepped in. I took a seat across from the grunt as Jenny grabbed her notepad. I looked at her with a questioning glace. "Are you prepared, Officer?"

"Yes sir." She responded.

"Sabin is fine, Jenny." She blushed a bit and I turned my attention to the perp. "Alright, let's get this over with. I have dinner waiting for me in my fridge. What's your name?" He didn't talk. "I asked you for your name." Still nothing. "Alright, we can do this the easy way, where you talk, or we can do this the hard way where not only do you start talking, but you start spilling as well." The grunt proceeded to spit in my face. I grabbed a towel off of the shelf and wiped my face. It was gross, but this sort of thing happened fairly frequently. "Very well. It seems that you've made your choice." I pressed a button next to the shelf and spoke into the intercom. "I need a vial of 10-A and two fresh syringes to Room 304 immediately. Thank you." I looked over to Jenny. "Has he been properly secured in his chair?" I asked her politely.

She nodded. "Indeed he has, Sabin."

"Very well." I looked at the criminal again. His clothing and hair color were incredibly blinding. "They'll be here soon. You still have time to talk before I make you talk." Still nothing. The door buzzed open, and a nurse with reddish-pink hair done up in an elaborate pair of pigtails walked in carrying a tray that contained syringe and a vial of clear liquid. "Ah Nurse Joy, a pleasure. How's your clinic doing?"

"Hello, Sabin! It's doing well. And your Gym?" She asked as she placed the tray on the table.

"I still haven't lost, if that's what you're asking," I answered her with a grin. She gave Officer Jenny and I a smile before walking out of the room. "Alright, guy. One last chance to talk before I make you."

"You make lots of empty threats, Sabin Myers. I haven't seen you act on one yet. I'm sure our leader will be pleased to know that his slave has come to him this time." The grunt spat in my face again. I didn't even bat an eyelash. I wiped it off the same as before and loaded up one of the syringes with the formula in the vial.

"You can kick and scream all you want, you're only going to make it worse on yourself." I stuck the syringe into his arm up to the base and pushed the plunger down before pulling it out. "What you've just been injected with is a serum called 10-A. Its function is fairly simple, it acts as a basic truth serum. However there's one side effect," As I said this, the man looked positively green. I grabbed the other syringe out of the tray and pushed said tray forward. "That side effect is heavy vomiting after about 30 or so minutes." I completed as Jenny looked on. "Now, are you going to speak?"

"I'll talk, just make the queasiness go away!" He spat into the tray. "I was given an order by our leader to find Flannery, as well as snag a whole bunch of Mega Stones. I found her in the Stone Emporium, so I decided to kill two birds with one stone and make off with the girl and the Stones!" He finished and heaved, but nothing would come out. "Make it stop," he groaned.

"Not until you tell me your leader's name!" I slammed my hands on the table and looked at him.

"I can't! He'll kill me!" He cried.

"If you tell me his name, I can promise you won't be in anymore danger once you get out of prison." I tried bargaining with him, to no avail. He wouldn't give it up. "Jenny, you got about 15 minutes before the back end of that serum kicks in. Throw him in a cell. Twenty-five, no chance of parole. Process him after he's done being sick." I left the room and walked out of the precinct. I took one step out into the fresh air, and my Holo Caster went off again. I took it out and flipped it open. A message had been sent to me.

It read: "Sy, I'm begging you to come to Jumpluff Gardens, apartment 7-D as soon as possible. If I don't see you within 30 minutes, I'll jump from the balcony. Please, just let me talk to you. Flannery."

"Why can't I catch a _fucking_ _break_ today!?" I bellowed into the night sky. I began walking to the apartment complex.

* * *

I growled, and knocked on the door. There was a tiny gold plate that read '7-D,' so I knew I was in the right place. When the door opened, Flannery was standing there, sniffling rubbing her nose. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She had gotten undressed as well – she was wearing one of my old t-shirts, a light brown t-shirt with a picture of an airship that read 'Blackjack' just below the graphic. It was big on her. She was also only wearing a loose pair of sleep shorts. She launched herself at me in an attempt to hug me. I growled a bit and she backed off slightly, inviting me in. "Alright, you got one chance to tell me the truth, Flannery." She nodded, and choked back a few tears. She led me to the couch where she sat down. I preferred to stay standing, choosing to lean against the doorframe and I idly noticed that she had yet to unpack anything.

"I'll start from the beginning, then." She choked out. "I was on my way home from the Gym back in Lavaridge, and I was taking that shortcut while thinking about you, since you had been gone for about a week at that point, and next thing I know, all I heard was someone calling out Hypnosis. I woke up tied to a bed stark naked," She sniffled here. My eyes softened a bit. Flannery hadn't been giving off any tells. She had been telling the truth. Still, as rough as this would be for her, I needed to know who did this. "He walked up to me and started speaking, but I really wasn't listening to him. I was too focused on escaping. I couldn't get out, and eventually, he ended up raping me. The one thing I do remember him saying was that "he'd ruin me for you forever." She choked back a sob and I walked forward and let her cry on my shoulder.

"Flannery," I sighed. "Shit… I'm sorry I didn't believe you, alright? I've been under a lot of stress today, and it just hasn't gotten any better. I know it's rough, but I need you to tell me what he looked like." She looked at me and nodded after blowing her nose and wiping her eyes on my shirt. "Typical," I scoffed. She giggled a little bit.

"He had bright orange hair, it looked like a mane. Kinda pale, I think he said his name was Lysandro?" Flannery was always a bit airheaded. The roar that erupted from my throat was heard around the city.

"I'll kill him with my own two hands," I growled.

"Sy, please honey, you're scaring me…" I looked down at her. She was shaking a bit. I picked her up bridal style.

"You're staying with me. I don't know if our relationship will be the same, but I'd rather keep an eye on you than let you be out on your own at this point." She nodded against my chest. "I'll call the movers tomorrow. For now, I just want to get home and eat my fucking steak."

* * *

"I always knew you could do it, Sy," Flannery said softly, adjusting the backpack she was carrying that held a majority of her clothing.

"Do what, exactly?"

"Didn't you always dream about being a Gym Leader?" She questioned.

I scoffed. "I'm the leader of this entire city. I control almost everything with the press of a button. And yet, I don't really want any of it." I looked at the view from the elevator we were travelling in. "Sure, the loft is nice, and being a Gym Leader is cool, but is it so much to ask to just have a normal life?" I snorted and started unwrapping the tape from my hands.

"Well, look on the bright side, you still have Ultima and Atma, right?" I nodded in affirmation. "And the best part is that now I'm living with you, we can start training again!" I could feel my eyes roll. "Oh please, Sy. You know you love seeing this ass in a pair of yoga shorts." I walked out of the elevator and queued up the next one to take us to the loft.

"Flannery, are you bipolar or something? Forty-five minutes ago, you were hysterical over what happened back in Hoenn, and rightfully so, but now you're all giddy. You forget, even considering the circumstances, we aren't a couple anymore." I pointed out. Her mood instantly soured.

"Well, why not?" She pouted.

"Why not? Flannery, the only reason I'm _here_ is because I left Hoenn so I didn't have to see you any longer. It hurt too much. And now, all of a sudden, you're back in my life after not hearing anything from you for about a year, and you want to be a couple again?" She nodded. I sighed and leaned back against the elevator wall, beginning to unravel the tape from my hands.

"At least consider it, Sy…"

"That's all I can do, Flannery."

"Thank you, honey." She hugged me and mumbled against my chest.

I pulled out my Holo Caster and looked at the time. "Seriously? This late already, huh? Guess my steak'll be proper cold by now." I sighed for the umpteenth time that night. "Oh, and don't mind the kids. They're being hidden from Lysandre and his band of imbeciles," I noted. She nodded her head.

We stepped into the loft and I immediately went into the kitchen, Flannery followed me. Pushing the light switch to a dim setting, I tossed the tape into the trashcan, then grabbed my plate from earlier and shoved it into the microwave, pressing a few buttons before the drone of the machine echoed throughout the apartment. I leaned against the counter. "You want anything to eat?" I offered.

"You could split that steak with me…" She licked her lips. She always did love when I grilled steak.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," I pulled the plate out of the microwave and sliced it in half, dumping each half onto a plate for the two of us. I sat down at the kitchen table with her and started eating. Next thing I know, I could hear someone walking into the kitchen, and mumbling.

"Lets see what Mr. Myers' got in his fridge, mmm…" I growled. Calem looked right at us, and then went back to the fridge. "Mr. Myers brought home a hot chick, mmm…" Flannery squawked and I stood up and grabbed the carton of milk from his hands and put it back in the fridge. I promptly conked him on the top of the head and threw him back on the couch.

"Fucking kids, I swear." I walked back into the kitchen to see both plates empty. "Alright, I know I didn't eat all of that. Flannery, you better not have…" She had a cute, guilty smile on her face.

"Maybe you'll have to punish me, Sy?" She cooed.

"Yeah, I will. You can leave right now." I deadpanned.

"Aw come on, Sy. Don't be such a party pooper. I'm sorry I ate all of it, it was just so good! You know how I get with your cooking." She grinned, then looked down when she realized I wasn't smiling back.

"Whatever, Flannery. Just go get situated on a couch or something. I don't really have a guestroom, and his sister is sleeping in my room, Atma and Ultima are probably with her." Just then I could hear padding across the floor and collars jingling. Atma and Ultima came bounding into the kitchen and pounced on Flannery. "Girls," I warned. They didn't listen to me. "Grrr…_Atma and Ultima Myers. You go back to sleep this instant!_" I half whispered, half yelled. They looked at me and I knelt down. They each gave me a lick on the cheek, and I gave them each a kiss back. "Now go to sleep." Without a sound, they walked back into my room and closed the door behind them. I looked back at Flannery. "There're blankets in a closet just down the hall. Go to sleep." I walked out of the kitchen and shut the light off after scrubbing the two plates and walked into the back room. I closed the door and turned on the light.

* * *

The one place I really felt at home, other than with my girls, was my training room. Shedding my sneakers, I walked towards the lockers and began stripping out of my day clothes, tossing them in the hamper when I had gotten them all off. I slipped on a new pair of boxers and then some loose fitting shorts. Sitting down on the small bench, I began to re-tape my wrists and feet/ankles. Biting the last piece of tape and pressing down to seal it, I grabbed a sleeveless hoodie out of the locker and slipped it on. I grabbed my Holo Caster and slipped it in my pocket after turning some music on, pumping through my headphones. I walked out onto my training room floor proper, taking a look around and wondering where to begin before rolling my shoulders and moving toward the heavy bag. Taking in and releasing a deep breath, I started to punch and kick at the bag as hard as I could. Spinning around it and changing up my angles, all of my anger and stress was slowly dissipating. I threw one last punch with a big windup and when it connected, the heavy bag rocked itself off of the hook it was held on and flew into the corner of the room, where it sunk, defeated. I stood hunched over, huffing out hot breath when I heard someone step into the room.

"I see you still got it, Sy." She remarked, a grin present on her face.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep," I quipped back as she sauntered up to me and leaned on my shoulder.

"Sy, I'm worried about you." Flannery started. "Where's the man I fell in love with?"

I brushed her off of my shoulder and took a look at the clock on the wall while I walked back to the lockers. "That man is cold and dead, buried six-feet deep somewhere in this city." I started stripping out of my workout clothes and wrapped a towel around my waist as I walked past Flannery. "If you're going to stand there and continue to gape at me, turn the light off when you leave." I walked out of the room and slid into the bathroom, not wanting to get caught by Serena or Calem with my pants off, literally.

I threw the bundle of clothes into the hamper and hung my towel from the hook on the back of the door. Stepping into the shower, I swung the curtain around it and started the water. The hot water beating on my back was the most soothing thing I had felt today, and my eyes started to drift shut.

**LEMON START**

When I opened them a second later, I felt a warm hand wrapped around my manhood and a body pressed tightly to my back, deep red hair splaying over my waist. "Flannery… what are you doing?" Her grip kept me where I was, unmoving while her hand glided up and down my shaft. I grunted lowly, trying to keep it down. _'She was always very good with her hands…'_

"You think I don't know how stressed out you were from today?" She purred in my ear. "Sy, you're shaking," She noticed. "When was the last time you took care of yourself?" She asked me and I could feel the concern in her voice as she stopped pumping me.

"I haven't done anything or touched another woman since I left Hoenn," she gasped. "It wasn't about staying faithful, I just couldn't care less. Regardless of what happened, seeing what I saw broke my drive. I just didn't care."

"Sy, turn around and face me." Flannery commanded.

Now, normally, I wouldn't take orders from anyone, but I was just too tired to care. I spun around and she cupped my cheeks with her hands. "Sy, I want you to know that I'm willing to wait for you, regardless of everything that's happened. I've always been yours, and I still am. I love you, Sabin." She finalized her declaration by sealing it with a kiss before trailing them down the rest of my body.

Crouching down in front of me, she planted a kiss on the very tip of my penis before holding it up and dragging her tongue from the base up, and back down. She did that a few times before starting to pump me again, her other hand rolling my balls in her hand. Finally, after much teasing, she engulfed inch by inch of my length until her nose was pressed against my pelvis. She repeated her actions endlessly until I groaned and signaled to her that I was about to release. She didn't stop, and I came into her awaiting mouth. I slumped back as she swallowed the seed, taking a second to wash her face off.

With a grunt, she lifted her right leg onto my shoulder and lined me up with her slippery cavern before pushing forward onto me. "Alright Sy… You're going to put this delicious cock in my pussy, and you're going to fuck me as rough as you need to. I'm no china doll, I can handle it."

I grunted in her ear. "Only if you keep your mouth shut… I don't need to wake up the kids." She nodded and me and I slowly pressed myself into her. She gasped as I pushed farther and farther in.

"Oh, Sy…" She cooed in my ear. I pulled back out, keeping the tip of my penis in, and thrusted back in as hard as I could. Flannery bit her lip to keep from screaming out as I repeated the motion over and over. After a little while, I could feel like starting to lose control, so I grabbed her left leg and lifted it over my other shoulder, twisting my body so I could pin her to the wall for support. "Oh fuck, Sy!" she cried out.

I slammed in and out of her as hard as I could, taking my time and really enjoying the waves of pleasure that radiated throughout my body in waves, emanating from my junk. "What did I say about keeping quiet? Shh!" She nodded and then shuddered. Her pussy clamped down on me and I knew she came.

"So damn good, Sy…" Flannery muttered. "Come on, baby… Cum for me. Make me yours again." She all but commanded of me. I knew my thrusts were becoming more and more erratic, and I couldn't pull back in time. I rammed forward as hard as I could, spilling my seed deep inside of my lover, all the while she held me as tight as she could. With the shower still beating down on the two of us, I slipped out of her, and without a sound from either of us, cleaned ourselves up and subsequently dried off and stepped out of the shower.

**LEMON END**

I slid into a pair of my boxers and Flannery slipped back into her outfit. I led her by the hand back into the training room, and into the back room hidden there. It contained a king sized bed that I often fell onto after a long night of training. As we both crawled underneath the covers, she cuddled up to me, laying her head on my chest, leaving small butterfly kisses on it. She wrapped her legs around mine, and I instinctively wrapped my arm around her. She sighed contentedly and nuzzled even closer into me. "Arceus, I missed that… Good night, Sy. I love you…" She mumbled and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep with an uneasy smile on her face.

Meanwhile, I couldn't stop the raging typhoon that was my conscience. '_I've clearly got some soul searching to do.'_ "Yeah… Good night Flannery."


End file.
